


Ghost Stories

by smeen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Curses, Ghost Pokémon are scary, High School Drama, Horror, Lesbian Character, Multi, Psychological Horror, Stalking, Unrequited Love, basically nosleep in the Pokémon Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeen/pseuds/smeen
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on Pokédex entries for ten different Pokémon.Chapter 1: Mismagius





	Ghost Stories

It all started when we were twelve years old. You know, the age where puppy love starts turning into crushes? Me and my best friend Amy were crushing on the same boy. I remember how we both followed him home after school every day, how we blushed and giggled talking about him. We oddly never spoke about asking him out. I was honestly too shy. Amy was too insecure. No idea why, by the way. Yes, she wore glasses at the time, but I was the one with the unfortunate body shape and the terrible acne. I always considered Amy to be a blessing. Such a pretty girl didn’t have any business being my best friend if you asked me. She could get better. And I always wanted her to have the best. Does that sound weird? I agree, but back then I didn’t realize yet that my actual crush was Amy, not the boy we were following. 

Anyway, I kept on following Amy’s crushes around with her for years, slowly realizing that I was very much a closeted lesbian and not at all interested in boys. But that made it all the easier when Amy fell in love hard. With a boy, of course. The world isn’t easy for us gays. His name was Todd and he was a standard jock. Broad shoulders, silky smooth auburn hair and the brightest smile you could ever imagine. I always suspected that the boy whitened his teeth or something. Amy and I followed him around for an entire year. To this day, I can’t understand how he never noticed us. We became too good at stalking, I guess. 

When we were both sixteen years old, Amy decided to be bold. We were working on our homework together (maths I believe, but I’m not sure) when she suddenly sat up and asked: “Sascha, would it be okay if I asked Todd to go to the prom with me?” I blinked. It wasn’t unlike Amy to talk about potentially asking her crushes out on a date, but she was very serious about this. I could hear it in her voice. So I did what every best friend would do. “No, of course not. Go for it, I’ll be rooting for you!” The remainder of the evening was filled with thank yous from Amy and we never finished our homework. Whatever, we’d just copy it from someone the next morning. It wasn’t the first time our conversation spiraled away from homework and it wouldn’t be the last time either. Of course, I was a little sad that Amy was going to ask Todd, not me, for prom. But there was nothing I could do about it. If you love her, let her go, am I right? So I encouraged her, helped her with a plan on how best to ask him. We even browsed prom dresses together on my laptop. Amy saw a deep purple one she really liked and that would look amazing with her skin. So we put it on her wishlist. She was going to order it after Todd said yes, she told me.

The next day came around and everything was set in motion. Amy asked Todd out at precisely the right time and precisely the right location. Nothing could possibly go wrong! Except that it did go wrong. After Amy asked Todd to be her prom date, Todd stayed uncomfortably quiet before replying. “I’m sorry Amy, but I already have a date.” As clockwork, said date came running towards Todd, grabbing his arm and hugging it closely. Stacy, the captain of the volleyball team. “Yeah, he already has a date, Amy.”, she sneered, while keeping a smile on her face. A very fake smile. “A boy as hot as him would never date someone like you anyway.” And with that, Stacy pulled Todd away. I was angry. I was furious. How did Stacy dare to call Amy ugly?! How dare Todd be such a bitch and not tell his girlfriend off when she was being hurtful to my best friend?! I ran towards Amy and pulled her into a hug, let her cry on my shoulder. She didn’t speak a word for the remainder of the day. We didn’t follow Todd home that afternoon. Instead, I took Amy straight to her home. Her parents were at work and her brother was on one of those dumb journeys to be the best there ever was. Me and Amy never thought training was a productive way to live your life. But some people enjoy it, I guess. To each their own. I brought Amy up to her bedroom, where she fell on her bed, face first. “That bitch.”, I muttered beneath my breath. “I hope she breaks one of her heels during prom.” That made Amy giggle weakly. I sat down next to her. “Listen Amy, you deserve better than this. Fuck Stacy. Fuck Todd. Fuck both of them.”, I told her. Yeah, not the best pep talk, but I did what I could. “I’ll make them pay.”, Amy growled and I patted her back. “That’s the spirit! Show them that you’re better than them!” Back then, I was proud of my efforts to help my best friend. But I soon discovered that I fucked up completely.

Amy changed after that. She became more focused. She talked to her brother more. And strangely enough, she kept following Todd. The only difference was, she was following Stacy now too. “It’s alright, you don’t have to go with me.”, she told me. “You’ve done so much for me already, I could’ve never been as strong as I am now without your friendship.” So I went home, and Amy stalked the couple. She started getting paler. Dark circles formed underneath her eyes. I asked her if she was okay and if she needed any help, but she waved it away as if it was nothing serious. “I’m just working on something big.”, she explained. “I stay up too late because I want it to be finished in time for prom.” I had no idea what she was planning, but she was my best friend. Surely she wasn’t going to do something stupid. “Well, if you need anything, let me know. I’ll help you out.”, I said. Amy seemed to think about my offer for a while, before asking: “Do you know where I could find a Dusk Stone, Sascha?” I knew. In fact, I had one myself. My dad brought rare gems and stones home from his business trips all the time. “You can have mine. Wanna go to my place and pick it up after school?”, I offered. Amy’s face lit up completely as if the dark circles and the pale skin immediately gave way for the beautiful and sunny Amy I knew and loved. We went over to my home and again I was showered with thank yous from Amy, who gratefully took my Dusk Stone home. “I swear, I will make this up with you.”, she said, sounding as resolute as can be. “Well, how about you trade me your Shiny Stone? I always liked that one better anyway.”, I joked. The next day, Amy handed me her Shiny Stone. She was looking great as if she had her first good night of sleep in ages. Nothing strange happened after that, until prom came around.

I was supposed to meet Amy at the venue, but she didn’t show up. She texted me that I could go inside if I wanted to, she was running late. So I went inside and sat down at the bar. My closeted lesbian ass didn’t have a date, so drinking alone was the next best thing for me. I had just downed my first glass of punch when things started getting strange. The lights in the ballroom suddenly grew dimmer. The music grew quieter. The air grew colder. I wasn’t that drunk yet, right? But I seemed to be the only one noticing it. As I looked through the ballroom, everyone else was enjoying themselves as if nothing was happening. Maybe the punch was spiked with something strong? As I scanned the guests, my eyes fell onto Todd and Stacy. Stacy had Todd’s arm in a vice grip and had a big, fake smile on her face. Todd’s smile was just as fake, with those ridiculously white teeth of his. They were chatting up some teachers that were known for having favorites. I rolled my eyes and was about to get another glass of punch when Stacy took a step and let out a cold shriek. I watched as her left heel snapped and her ankle folded itself in a very unnatural way. She fell to the ground, sobbing. Todd was screaming for a doctor. Within minutes, Stacy was taken outside and to the hospital. She had broken her ankle. By such a simple thing as her shoe breaking. It was absurd. I decided to check up on Todd, but someone was faster than me. It was Amy, in that deep purple dress we picked for her weeks ago. She was radiant, looking way more healthy than she had been in a very long time. I saw them talk, and decided to keep my distance. Not even half an hour later, Amy had dragged Todd over to the bar, where I just had my third glass of punch. “Look Sascha! Me and Todd are dating now!”, she exclaimed. Todd was nodding and smiling. But not the fake smile I was used to seeing, but a rather sleepy kind of smile. As if he was out of it completely. “Congratulations!”, I managed to say. Amy hugged Todd gleefully. “All thanks to you Sascha. Without you, this would’ve never happened! Some day, I’ll help you as you have helped me!” I nodded, confused. “Yeah, thanks Sascha.”, Todd added. He sounded just as sleepy as he looked. I was confused. Worried even. But I let Amy and Todd thank me once more before they turned around and walked to the dancefloor. And for a moment, I swear, I saw something floating behind Amy. It turned to me and grinned. Then it disappeared, but I could see its red eyes following Amy and Todd all night.

The next day, Amy’s brother called me. Asking if I had seen Amy’s Pokémon yet. Our headmaster also called, telling all of us that Stacy’s ankle was in very bad shape and the volleyball team needed a new captain. I looked outside and saw Amy and Todd walking past my house. Happy. In love. But followed by an almost invisible Pokémon that saw me staring. And grinned.

_ Mismagius: Mismagius have been known to cast spells to make people fall in love, so some people search for this Pokémon as if their life depended on it. _

**Author's Note:**

> My muse doesn't like rewriting original work but likes this. So here's to writing creepy stories in the dark.


End file.
